


God's Children Falter

by orange_8_hands



Series: The Strongest Believers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Fallen Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the taste of anger</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Children Falter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my LJ](http://orange-8-hands.livejournal.com/1349.html), July 2011.

Lucifer disobeys (cast out). Gabriel leaves (stays gone).

Hadraniel. Ezekiel. Paschar. Israfel. Sachael.

Anael rips out her own Grace and plummets alone.

Castiel shudders to the edge.

I will not gather the rest of my children close.

Let. Them. _Fall_.


End file.
